


Disappointed

by RickyxHorror



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Other, adore is crying!, bianca is comforting and mad!, phi phi is mad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyxHorror/pseuds/RickyxHorror
Summary: Adore is tapping out, and Bianca is trying to comfort her and get her to stay. Phi Phi's feelings are so strong, that they contradict Bianca's encouragement.





	Disappointed

Adore slid her phone out of her front jean pocket, and she opened it up. Her password was Bianca. Thankfully, she had the privilege of dating the infamous Bianca Del Rio. Infamous due to her easy come insults that flew right out of her mouth on a moment's notice. Bianca had her nice moments, most of them were with Adore. Adore was crying a bit, unable to control how emotional she had become. She just wanted to have her Bianca address her emotions, reassure her, and calm her down completely. It rang once, and Adore waited patiently, sniffling a bit. It rang again, and it clicked which thankfully signaled that it picked up. 

"Hey honey, what's up?" Bianca's voice greeted, and Adore sniffled again. "Hon, are you crying? What's wrong?" Bianca had to known, who had hurt her Adore and made her cry. 

"I think I need to go, I—I think it's time for me to go." Adore cried, and she choked up mid sentence. The way she spoke sounded so broken, because she truly did feel like she had been beaten down. 

"No, baby, what are you talking about? You're thinking of leaving All Stars?" Bianca needed the clarification from her, to acknowledge the decision that Adore was making. She wanted Adore to know what she was thinking about, to hear her say it aloud once more. To make sure Adore knew what she was considering doing. 

"I-I am, Bi. I don't think I can do this— Michelle was so fuckin' mean, did you see what she said, Bi?" Adore sobbed out a bit, really really hurt. She was so hurt, by everything that Michelle said. 

"Honey, hon, listen. Listen to Bianca, listen to me honey. You are adore motherfuckin' Delanooo! There is no other Adore, and no one else there can be as amazing as my sweetheart, my Adore Delano. No one can ever beat my Adore. The critics, the shit that Michelle said was because she wants to see that more cinched side that she had seen in season six. I know it makes you so uncomfortable, I know you hate being cinched, and you are only just beginning to love that hog body of yours. I love that hog body of yours. I want you to show off your hog body, and cinch and wear those dresses and feel your damn oats, but baby, if you leave, then none of that will happen. I want you to show off that fuckin' aesthetic, and love what you wear. Just, please think of staying again." Bianca began with encouraging and boosting up Adore's spirits, and then went onto show Adore some of the reality of what could happen if she were to stay. Bianca would love if Adore was to stay, but even if she didn't, she still loved her Adore and she wanted Adore to do what made her happy. 

"Hold on, hold up uh, Phi Phi is here. Think she wants to talk or something, you're going in my pocket Bi." Adore warned Bianca, and she slipped the iPhone into her pocket of her cardigan. 

"Adoreee, I wanted to talk to you." Phi Phi was dragging her words out, trying to come off calm. The best part of all of this is that Bianca could hear everything that was being said. 

"Yeah?" Adore managed, and Bianca felt her heart break a little more. She was so upset to hear her baby broken down so heavily and severely. 

"I'm super disappointed, Adore. Like this is a one time opportunity you have, and you just want to throw it away. Like you have no reason to be leaving, the things that Michelle said was what Michelle said and there is no reason that you should be so dramatic over it." Phi Phi harshly spoke down to Adore, and Adore wasn't liking it one bit. 

"I think I have every reason in the world, to go an-and leave." Adore tried to stand up for herself, and say something and she was unable to. Phi Phi cut her off, right away. 

"I think you're bullshitting Ru, yourself, you're making Michelle think she actually did you wrong. She was just telling the truth. The dress? Looked like a damn cape, or a fuckin' uhh, poncho." Phi Phi insulted, and Adore began crying a lot more and sobbing a bit heavier. 

"You know— I don't need this I really don't need this, I can't handle this," Adore repeated, and she choked on her words a bit. 

"You mean you can't handle the critiques, at all." Phi Phi continued, and Adore pushed past her. 

"If anything is a damn reason to leave, then my biggest reason would be you!" Adore yelled, and she ran back to the hotel. She was sick of being slandered, she wasn't here for this kind of treatment, and she really couldn't believe that Phi Phi had dared to do such a thing to her. 

"Adore, honey," Bianca called, trying to get her attention. 

"Bi? Y-You're still there?" Adore slid her phone from her pocket, and she turned the screen on to put the call on speaker. 

"Yes, baby. I love you, and I think that truthfully, if you had to deal with that constantly, then make your decision. Do what you want. I love you no matter what you do. If Phi Phi doesn't, then that sucks for her. She just lost the chance to ever really enjoy the amazing Adore that I know and love." Bianca reassured, and she did her best to verbally comfort Adore. 

"Then, Bi, I.. I think I'm going to go home. I miss you, I can't stand the-the cruelty that I'm getting and it-it's all making me sick, like a gross yucky sick." Adore explained, and she yawned. "I ugly cried on camera, Bianca. I feel so gross." Adore elaborated. 

"Oh baby, you should sleep. Sleep on it, and report back to RuPaul. I'll see you when you get home honey. Puppycat misses you." Bianca chuckled softly, and she patted the bed side that Adore normally slept on, yet she was bummed about the fact that Adore wasn't here. 

"I will. I love you. Ni-Night Bianca, sleep well, I'll be back soon." Adore said her goodbye to her lover, and her partner. 

"Goodnight, Adore, I love you. Sleep well, hon." Bianca replied, and she hung up for Adore. Adore stuck her phone in her bag, and she laid down in bed. She immediately fell asleep, really worn out from the days events.


End file.
